Pandemia
by nyanko-the-fangirl
Summary: Sequel "Zarazy". Znajomość pierwszej części jest wymagana, jeśli chce się zrozumieć cokolwiek (link w profilu). SLASH, reszta ostrzeżeń w środku.


**Poniższy tekst jest sequelem „Zarazy", przez co się rozumie, że znajomość pierwszej części jest wymagana. Wystarczy wejść w mój profil, by uzyskać do niej dostęp. ****  
**

Raz kozie śmierć :D

Witajcie ponownie, kochani! Przepraszam za taką długą przerwę - emigracje pożerają mnóstwo czasu, nerwów i siły, i to jest właśnie moje usprawiedliwienie. Ale już wracam z nowymi rozdziałami; mam nadzieję, że starczy mi siły, czasu i weny na dokończenie tej serii, bo naprawdę ją polubiłam :D Chciałam wam ponownie podziękować za zainteresowanie i komentarze z poprzedniej części - dawaliście mi siłę, by poświęcać swój wolny czas na pisanie. Stąd moja nieśmiała prośba - byłabym wdzięczna za każdą, nawet najkrótszą opinię. Sami pewnie wiecie, że nic lepiej nie motywuje do działania jak odzew.

Nie przedłużając... Co mogę wam obiecać? To co wcześniej - dużo akcji, intryg, zwrotów akcji, oraz... więcej snarry w snarry, to na pewno! Tylko dajcie mi czas na rozkręcenie się! Mam w głowie rozpisaną ilość rozdziałów, jednak nie jest jeszcze do końca wyklarowana; pewnie tekst wyjdzie mi dłuższy, niż pierwotnie zamierzałam. Nic nowego :D

Byłabym wdzięczna za wskazanie usterek, jeśli jakieś znajdziecie.

Zapraszam zatem do czytania!

**Pandemia**

Rozdział I

_29 września 2000 roku_

_Maidenhead, godzina druga w nocy_

Półotwarte drzwi były jawnym zaproszeniem.

Stojący przed nimi mężczyzna przystanął z dłonią wyciągniętą przed siebie, gotów je pchnąć każdej chwili. Rozejrzał się ostatni raz dookoła pustego korytarza.

Z oddali było słychać szczekanie psa, z mieszkania obok wydobywały się dźwięki ryczącego na cały regulator telewizora. Maidenhead, tak jak każde inne przemysłowe miasteczko w Anglii, było o tej porze martwe. Nocne życie nie istniało; na próżno było szukać młodych ludzi szlajających się bez celu nawet na głównych ulicach miasta, otwartych do późna knajp i barów. Wyjątkiem od tej stagnacji były fabryki położone na obrzeżach miasteczka z wyjącymi i dymiącymi kominami. Wysokie i wąskie okna montowni były najjaśniejszymi gwiazdami w tej konstelacji złożonej ze świateł okolicznych budynków.

Mężczyzna nie spotkał nikogo na swojej drodze. _Nie pozostawiaj za sobą żadnych śladów, _ dudniły słowa w jego głowie. Zanim wszedł do obskurnego mieszkania,zacisnął dłoń na chropowatej rączce noża. _Żadnej magii. _Poplamiona i wytarta wykładzina tłumiła jego kroki.

Serce mężczyzny drgnęło; nie ze strachu, nie z nerwów, ale z ekscytacji. Po chwili podniecenie szybko wyparowało, ustępując miejsca rozczarowaniu –

cel jego podróży siedział spokojnie w fotelu, starzec nie wykazał nawet odrobiny zaskoczenia czy przerażenia, a pomarszczone dłonie spoczywały spokojnie na obdartych z farby podłokietnikach. Zapadła klatka piersiowa rytmicznie unosiła się i opadała w powolnym oddechu. Dźwięki telewizora przebijającego się przez cienkie ściany były coraz nachalniejsze; rozemocjonowane krzyki i klaskanie mnóstwa dłoni zlewały się w jednostajny irytujący szum.

Starzec poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. _Nie szkodzi_, pomyślał mężczyzna; błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy starca zrobiły to, czego nie potrafił bezużyteczny od dawien głos.

Mówiły: _czekałem. Czekałem na ciebie._

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy po bardzo długim śnie.

Wdech, wydech. Nieprzyjemne kłucie w płucach, kiedy próbujesz głębiej zaczerpnąć powietrze. Wrażenie posiadania piasku za powiekami. Odrętwienie tak dokuczające, że musisz się dwa razy upewnić, czy aby na pewno wszystkie twoje kończyny są na swoim miejscu.

Ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy Harry spędził będąc zawieszonym gdzieś pomiędzy jawą i snem, i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że spał dużo dłużej niż powinien.

Wraz z przytomnością powróciły wspomnienia.

A pamiętał wszystko; pamiętał białe ściany i ciszę, młodą kobietę i „_nie będę opowiadać kłamstw_", szaleńczą ucieczkę oraz ulgę, że mimo wszystko to nie on zwariował.

_Jesteś wolny_.

Harry poruszył się, usiadł na łóżku. Jego mięśnie nie chciały współpracować, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji ich używać. Zsunął nagie stopy na zimną podłogę, ale zanim zdążył podźwignąć się na nogi, pokój przeciął ostry głos.

— Nie, czekaj! Nie wstawaj!

Ramiona Harry'ego gwałtownie się spięły, ale posłuchał. Spojrzał nieufnie na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, który stał w drzwiach i gapił się na niego tak, jakby ujrzał zjawę.

— Obudził się… — wymamrotał słabo mężczyzna, a po chwili wyskoczył z pomieszczenia i zakrzyknął wyraźniej. — Obudził się!

Harry skrzywił się na jego zaaferowany ton głosu. Siedział w bezruchu, tak jak mu rozkazał nieznajomy, dopóki przed oczami nie mignęła mu ciemna plama ubrań i wściekle rude włosy. Harry stracił dech, został zmiażdżony w silnym uścisku.

— Ron?

Ron w odpowiedzi się zatrząsł; zaczął się niezręcznie śmiać, wciskając głowę Harry'ego w swój szeroki bark. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie przypominał sobie, żeby Ron kiedykolwiek przytulał go w taki sposób.

— Dobrze cię widzieć wśród żywych, stary.

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Muszę się wysikać — zdołał zakomunikować, a Ron odsunął się na długość wyciągniętego ramienia, nie przestając wpatrywać się w przyjaciela z równie głupkowatym uśmiechem.

— Jasne, jasne — zaoferował radośnie. — Pomóc ci?

Harry w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, jednak samodzielna próba powstania z łóżka zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Pozwolił się zaprowadzić – a raczej dokuśtykać – do łazienki z ramieniem przewieszonym przez barki Rona. Całe szczęście zdołał samemu skorzystać z toalety, podpierając się niezdarnie o ścianę ręką, jakby na plecach ciążył mu dwutonowy głaz.

Nogi trzęsły mu się jak galareta, jednak doczłapał do umywalki i mimowolnie spojrzał w niewielkie lustro zawieszone nad kranem.

— O mój… — wydukał Harry.

— Bardzo długo spałeś — powiedział Ron takim tonem, jak gdyby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

— Ile?

— Dwa tygodnie. — Harry zamknął oczy i wziął drżący wdech. — To my podtrzymywaliśmy cię w tym stanie. Nie byliśmy pewni…

— Czego?

— Czy w ogóle z tego wyjdziesz. Ta aportacja prawie cię zabiła.

— Magia, prawda?

Ron nie odpowiedział, a Harry przemógł się i ponownie spojrzał w lustro.

Widział siebie po raz pierwszy od dziewięciu miesięcy i… w ogóle nie poznawał osoby znajdującej się po drugiej stronie.

W milczeniu został odprowadzony z powrotem do łóżka; mogłoby się zdawać, że spędził w nim wystarczającą ilość czasu, ale westchnął z ulgą, kiedy wsunął się pod miękkie i ciepłe przykrycie. Był tak zmęczony, że mógłby przespać kolejne dwa tygodnie.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się cieszę. — Te wyznanie było kompletnie nie w stylu Rona; splótł ze sobą dłonie i oparł je o kolano, które zaczęło nerwowo podrygiwać.

Harry nagle zapragnął zostać sam, mimo to zapytał:

— Gdzie reszta?

— Pracuje, ale pewnie rzucą wszystko w cholerę… Tak właściwie, na twoim miejscu spodziewałbym się inwazji, o ile Steve – ten gościu, który prawie zszedł na zawał – nie zabarykaduje drzwi tego pokoju. Musi być jakoś spokrewniony z naszą Pomfrey, przysięgam. Ja akurat miałem szczęście, że jako pierwszy cię zobaczyłem, przypadło na moją część warty. Masz wyczucie czasu!

— Wiem, że Malfoy przeżył. Hermiona? — Gardło Harry'ego na sekundę się ścisnęło; uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy twarz przyjaciela rozjaśniła się w niewielkim uśmiechu.

— Cała i zdrowa.

— Remus?

— Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

Harry przełknął ciężko, a jego serce zabiło mocniej.

— Widziałem też… Snape'a. Tak mi się wydaje.

Ron niespodziewanie zesztywniał.

— Tak. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Właśnie jest w terenie, do wieczora powinien wrócić.

Harry zakopał się głębiej pod kołdrą; tyle mu wystarczyło, by móc spać spokojnie.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— Długa historia — zaśmiał się szczerze Ron i machnął niedbale ręką. — Witamy w nowej kwaterze Feniksów. Nie, nie _Zakonu_, po prostu: Feniksów. Centrum dowodzenia światem i takie tam. Na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas, widzę, że padasz. Powiadomię resztę, a ty odpoczywaj.

— Zamierzam. — Harry ziewnął. — Ron?

— No?

— Ja też się cieszę.

Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Rona; dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że na jego piegowatych policzkach i szyi widniało kilka płytkich jasnych blizn, i nie pamiętał, by widział je kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niebieskie oczy były zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia i podkrążone.

Harry domyślał się, że przez ten czas oni wszyscy postarzeli się bardziej, niż mogliby się tego spodziewać.

Ron tylko potrząsnął go po przyjacielsku za ramię i wyszedł z pokoju lekkim krokiem

Harry zapadł w najspokojniejszy sen po raz pierwszy od ponad dziewięciu miesięcy.

Był w domu.

* * *

Steve – o ile dobrze Harry zapamiętał – faktycznie miał wiele wspólnego z Pomoną Pomfrey. Zaraz po przebudzeniu wlał w niego niezliczone ilości eliksirów odżywczych i wzmacniających (ale tym razem Harry nie miał nic przeciwko), wmusił jedzenie i odpowiadał tylko na pytania związane z jego profesją.

— To — Steve puknął w kupkę dziwnych szyb opartych o ścianę — oddzielało cię od reszty świata przez jakiś czas. Blokowały magię z zewnątrz. Cokolwiek zrobili ci ludzie w więzieniu, nieźle namieszali w twoim rdzeniu magicznym. Kilka dni temu je wymontowaliśmy, ale trzymamy je tutaj, w razie gdyby…

— Podobno spałem dwa tygodnie — powiedział Harry między jedną a drugą łyżką gęstej, gorącej zupy.

— Spałeś? Byłeś w śpiączce, młody człowieku.

— Dlaczego?

Steve uniósł brwi.

— Kiedy mi cię tutaj dostarczono, białko w twoim organizmie już przechodziło proces denaturacji…

— Czego?

— Ścinało się. Miałeś tak wysoką temperaturę, że na twojej skórze można było smażyć jajka. Prawie się ugotowałeś, i to dosłownie.

— Nie prościej było powiedzieć, że miałem wysoką gorączkę? — Harry wywrócił oczami. — To przez magię, prawda? Kiedy próbowałem rzucać zaklęcia… odrzucało mnie. Jakbym był na nią uczulony.

— Uczulenie nie jest dobrym określeniem, prędzej pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że magia… spowodowała infekcję. Twoje ciało toczyło walkę z chorobą, której tak naprawdę nie było. Na im więcej magii byłeś wystawiony i im więcej jej używałeś, tym ostrzej reagował organizm, bronił się przed _intruzem_, zupełnie jak przed wirusem czy bakterią. W całej swojej karierze – a widziałem już wiele, mój chłopcze – nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim.

— Czuję się już dobrze — wyznał Harry, odstawiając na stolik talerz z niedokończoną zupą. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie dał rady wcisnąć w siebie więcej. — Jak to zrobiliście? Jak mnie wyleczyliście?

Steve po raz pierwszy wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Przeczesał dłonią krótkie szpakowate włosy.

— Cóż…

Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy robią się wielkie.

— Eksperymentowaliście. — Pokręcił niedowierzająco głową. — Prawdę mówiąc, powinienem był się tego spodziewać.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy…

— Przyzwyczaiłem się.

Steve tylko się patrzył; w jego oczach można było dostrzec coś na kształt współczucia, przez co Harry poczuł się chory.

Trwali tak w niezręcznej ciszy, do czasu, gdy zza drzwi dobiegły czyjeś rozemocjonowane, podniesione głosy.

— Nie mogę ich dłużej powstrzymywać — rzucił Steve lekko, chociaż dłonie wciąż miał zaciśnięte na skrzyżowanych ramionach.

— Nawet nie próbuj — zaśmiał się Harry, a magomedyk odblokował drzwi.

Hermiona dopadła do niego jako pierwsza; uściskom i łez z jej strony nie było końca, i Harry musiał schować twarz w jej bujnych włosach, by ukryć swoje wzruszenie. Ostatnim razem gdy ją widział, była jedną z pośród dziesiątek innych niedoszłych ofiar z laboratorium w Wiltshire. I wiedział, że ciepło i miękkość jej ciała, jej dłonie kurczowo wczepione w jego ramiona już na zawsze przegonią koszmary męczące go od kilku miesięcy; widział w nich Hermionę z siecią niebieskich żył przebijających się przez cienką skórę, z matowymi i szeroko otwartymi brązowymi oczami, z sinymi stopami.

_To cud_, pomyślał, _że przez ten czas nie straciłem zmysłów._ Hermiona emanowała ciepłem, drżała w jego uścisku, płakała… _żyła_. Harry był w tamtym momencie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Niewielki pokój przypominający izolatkę nagle skurczył się do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów; nie był w stanie pomieścić wszystkich ludzi, którzy zapragnęli go zobaczyć na własne oczy. Steve został zepchnięty pod ścianę; fuknął na nowoprzybyłych, jednak darował sobie ich dalsze upominanie, machając bezradnie dłońmi.

Harry w tym morzu postaci zauważył wściekle rude czupryny Weasleyów, i uśmiechnął się ciepło na widok Remusa, który nic nie mówiąc poklepał go po ramieniu. Hermiona niechętnie wypuściła go z objęć; jej oczy były czerwone, a policzki mokre od łez

Zauważył również Malfoya, którego twarz przyozdabiał dobrze mu znany wykrzywiony uśmieszek, a także mnóstwo innych osób, których w ogóle nie kojarzył. Gapili się na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem i niekiedy z podziwem, przez co poczuł się jak zwierzę na wystawie. Fred i George próbowali coś na to poradzić, starali się przepędzić ciekawskich – bezskutecznie, ludzie mimo ostrych reprymend nie ruszali się z miejsca.

— Multon przesyła pozdrowienia — odezwał się nagle Malfoy, skupiając uwagę tłumu na sobie.

— Deirdre? Co z nią?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest na zasłużonym urlopie. Awansowała na wroga publicznego numer jeden – przegoniła nawet ciebie – i cały kraj jest oblepiony plakatami z jej podobizną.

— Może nakłonisz ją na odwiedziny — podsunął jeden z bliźniaków Weasley. — Całkiem niezłą kasę można na niej zgarnąć.

— Piętnaście tysięcy galeonów. Za moją głowę chcą tylko siedem — burknął zazdrośnie Ron.

— No, ale ciebie nie poszukują za zdradę stanu.

— Zdrada stanu? — Ktoś z tyłu gwizdnął. — Ponosi ich fantazja, nie ma co.

— Nie załamuj się, bracie! Pociesz się tym, że przynajmniej w razie kryzysu na coś się przydasz…

Przez pokój przetoczył się śmiech, a brwi Harry'ego powędrowały do góry.

— Wynocha! — wywarczał Steve, którego cierpliwość zawiodła. Zaczął się przepychać przez tłum, używając do tego łokci. — Jest was tu za dużo! I niech któryś z was tylko spróbuje wyciągnąć różdżkę, a nie ręczę… Już! Pacjent jeszcze nie powrócił do pełnego zdrowia, nie wiemy, jak może zareagować na waszą magię!

W normalnych okolicznościach Harry sprzeciwiłby się, teraz jednak czuł przeogromną wdzięczność do starszego magomedyka. Cieszył się, _naprawdę_ się cieszył, że widzi swoich przyjaciół całych i zdrowych, ale Steve miał rację – tego wszystkiego było po prostu za wiele.

Harry wyciągnął szyję i poczuł ukłucie żalu, ponieważ nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć Severusa. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że mężczyzna nie ryzykowałby odwiedzania go w pobliżu tylu osób, mimo to, nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącego zniecierpliwienia.

Ludzie zaczęli z ociąganiem wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Harry posyłał ostatnie pokrzepiające uśmiechy i potwierdzał łagodnym głosem, że _tak, czuje się świetnie_. Ron zagapił się dłużej na jego więzienny tatuaż znajdujący się po wewnętrznej stronie prawego nadgarstka, i tylko cudem powstrzymał się przed obciągnięciem rękawa piżamy w dół.

Pomimo szczerych zapewnień Harry'ego, nie wierzył mu nikt.

Harry wcale im się nie dziwił – spędził prawie rok w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu czarodziejskiej Anglii. Przez ten czas nikt nie miał najmniejszej pewności, że w ogóle żyje. Udało im się odbić Harry'ego, jednak ten prawie wykończył się zwykłą aportacją. Powrócił jako zupełnie inny człowiek pod względem fizycznym, psychicznym, a jego reakcja na magię i więzienny tatuaż dopełniały całości.

Harry sam sobie nie wierzył, więc nie mógł tego oczekiwać po kimkolwiek innym. _Teraz _czuł się w porządku, ale na jak długo ten stan się utrzyma? Czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie używać swojej mocy bez żadnych skutków ubocznych?

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie _zapomnieć_ i normalnie żyć? Po tym wszystkim, co widział, słyszał i doświadczył?

Jedno było pewne – powrócił do gry na dobre. I nie zamierzał się wycofywać.

* * *

W nocy, kiedy w końcu pozostawiono go samemu sobie, podjął pierwszą próbę przywołania magii.

Harry, wciąż leżąc na wznak na łóżku, zamknął oczy w skupieniu. Oczywiście nie miał do dyspozycji różdżki, i domyślał się, że taki stan rzeczy pozostanie jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

To nie powinno być trudne. Wciąż pamiętał przyjemne mrowienie na skórze powodowane czarami uzdrawiającymi; napór, na które napotykały jego palce w spotkaniu z barierami ochronnymi; smród klątw i wiercącą w nozdrzach woń zaklęć ofensywnych. Niegdyś odczuwał magię każdym możliwym zmysłem, oddychał nią, i zdecydowanie nie potrafił bez niej żyć.

I wtedy… poczuł, jak gdzieś głęboko w nim _coś _budzi się do życia, jak ciasno zwinięty supeł powoli się rozplątywał i przyjemnie łaskotał swoimi wstęgami tuż pod skórą. Harry wypuścił z drżeniem wstrzymywane powietrze. Zasłonił twarz dłońmi, musiał się uspokoić; dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co stracił na te kilka miesięcy. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem zdołał ten czas przetrwać.

Moc rozchodziła się przyjemnym mrowieniem po jego kończynach; daleko jej było od tego gwałtownego uczucia spalania od środka, które czuł ostatnim razem, kiedy Deirdre pomogła mu uciec ze szpitala. Ta magia nie była agresywna, nie próbowała wyrządzić mu krzywdy, nie była _obca_.

Nie odważył się jednak rzucić jakiegokolwiek – nawet najlżejszego – zaklęcia bezróżdżkowego. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że na to jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie; nie wiedział, jak jego ciało może na to zareagować. Samo przebudzenie okazało się wystarczająco wyczerpujące, ale… miał czas. Wszystko wróci do normy prędzej czy później, był tego pewien.

Harry zaczynał powoli przysypiać, gdy nagle coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło, coś nie-fizycznego i trudnego do zdefiniowania. Ocknął się natychmiast, podrywając się do góry i siadając na łóżku. Niepokój mieszał się z podnieceniem, powodował nerwowy skręt żołądka, kiedy w końcu pozbierał myśli do kupy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co to może oznaczać.

Ktoś się do niego zbliżał. I Harry wiedział, _kto_ się do niego zbliżał, doskonale poznawał tę aurę.

Jego serce zdążyło już wskoczyć na wyższy bieg, zanim drzwi delikatnie się otworzyły; pozostały tak przez chwilę półotwarte, zanim osoba znajdująca się po drugiej stronie zdecydowała się w końcu wejść.

Severus zamknął za sobą bezszelestnie drzwi; w tej ciszy oddech i bicie serca Harry'ego zdawały się być nieznośnie głośne.

Ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec w tej ciemności, widział zaledwie kontury wysokiej sylwetki dzięki delikatnemu, zimnemu światłu księżyca wpadającego przez niewielkie okno pokoju. Severus podszedł ostrożnie do krzesła pozostawionego koło łóżka Harry'ego, a on sam zastygł w oczekiwaniu, nie wykonując jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Harry doświadczył niedorzecznego wrażenia, że właśnie przebudził się z najgorszego i najdłuższego koszmaru, a ostatnie miesiące nie miały w ogóle miejsca, i nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuszczał schronienia w Czechach.

Tysiące rzeczy przelatywały przez jego głowę, ale jedyne, co zdołał wydukać przez ściśnięte gardło, było:

— Nie widzę cię. Mógłbyś…

Severus zaczerpnął głęboki wdech, spiął się, mimo to sięgnął po różdżkę.

— Nie jestem pewien…

— Proszę. To tylko jedno zaklęcie.

Severus usłuchał jego prośby; zaledwie ledwo słyszalny szept i bladoniebieskie światło rozproszyło gęstą ciemność panującą w pokoju.

Teraz to była kolej Harry'ego na zaczerpnięcie głębokiego, zaskoczonego wdechu.

Chłonął widok znajomej twarzy, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w niedowierzającym uśmiechu.

— Twoje włosy…

Severus przesunął dłonią po odsłoniętym karku.

— Przeszkadzały.

Nigdy nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić krótkowłosego Severusa – jego kurtyna ciemnych włosów była równie charakterystyczna co jego nieprzyjemne usposobienie i czarne szaty nauczyciela. Teraz pozbył się co najmniej połowy z tych rzeczy, jednak wciąż pozostawał tym samym człowiekiem którego znał od bardzo dawna, i uświadomił sobie, że tęsknił za nim równie mocno jak za swoją wolnością i magią. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wcześniej, oczywiście, ale nie spodziewał się, że to będzie aż tak silne. Harry błądził oczami po nierównościach skóry twarzy, płytkich zmarszczkach, wąskich ustach i ciemnych oczach. Siedzieli w tej niezręcznej i jednocześnie dziwnie znajomej ciszy, i Harry walczył z pragnieniem dotknięcia Severusa, doświadczenia na własnej skórze, że już _wszystko wróciło do normy._

Po takim czasie i tych wszystkich wydarzeniach słowa zdawały się niewystarczające i zbyt ckliwe, nieodpowiednie. Harry przełknął swe wściekle galopujące serce, zebrał całą swoją odwagę, chwycił obiema dłońmi głowę Severusa i pocałował go w półotwarte ze zdumienia usta.

Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę nic się nie działo. Severus nie poruszył się, wciąż siedział sztywno na krześle, nie reagując w jakikolwiek sposób, kiedy Harry całował jego dolną wargę. Harry otworzył oczy, panika i wstyd wdarły się do jego umysłu o sekundę za późno, i był już gotów odsunąć się od niego, ale wtedy… Wtedy różdżka Severusa z cichym stuknięciem upadła na podłogę, a jego ręce były teraz zajęte czym innym, były pełne Harry'ego, błądziły po bokach, plecach i ramionach, wczepiały się w ubranie, zatrzymały go w miejscu i nie pozwoliły mu uciec. Harry jęknął, kiedy Severus przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i naparł na niego całym ciałem, popychając na łóżko. Nie potrzebowali żadnych słów, ta zaborczość i desperacja powiedziała mu, że Severus _nie zapomniał_. Ulga i podniecenie rosły w nim w zastraszającym tempie, ciało i stłumione do tej pory emocje budziły się do życia. Gdyby Harry nie leżał na łóżku przygnieciony przez Severusa, ugięłyby się pod nim nogi, drżał na całym ciele, a płuca zapadały się od nadmiaru wrażeń.

Severus oderwał od niego usta, schował twarz w zgłębieniu pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem, oddychając ciężej niż zazwyczaj. Harry przesunął dłoni po tyle jego głowy, zaznajamiając się z dziwnym uczuciem krótkich, sztywnych włosów prześlizgujących się pod palcami.

— Nie zapomniałem — wyszeptał Harry w ciemność. — Nie mógłbym.

Severus nie całował go, ale dotykał gdzie tylko zdołał sięgnąć, wsuwał nieznacznie palce pod materiał piżamy, błądził w zgłębieniach między żebrami, jakby upewniał się, że Harry _jest tutaj, _wrócił na dobre. Harry westchnął, upajając się tym cudownym uczuciem, ciepłem drugiego ciała, jego zapachem. Reagował, był podniecony i cholernie szczęśliwy, kiedy usta Severusa powróciły do jego własnych, atakując jeszcze zacieklej niż poprzednio.

Harry niespodziewanie znieruchomiał; znowu to poczuł, osobliwe ukłucie na dnie świadomości, ostrzeżenie. Severus przerwał pocałunek.

— Co się…

— Ktoś idzie — powiedział bardzo cicho Harry, nasłuchując i starając się uspokoić swój gwałtowny oddech. Nie widział zbyt dobrze, ale czuł, jak Severus posyła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Nie czujesz tego?

— O czym ty mówisz?

Wtedy – jak na zawołanie – usłyszeli kroki, spokojne i równomierne, dochodzące jeszcze z daleka. Severus poderwał się tak cicho jak tylko mógł, i chwycił za różdżkę, pozwalając, by w pokoju ponownie zapanowała ciemność. Harry zakrył ramieniem twarz, dysząc cicho i próbując uspokoić rozpalone zmysły.

Nie odezwali się ani słowem, dopóki kroki całkowicie nie ucichły.

— Obchód — wytłumaczył Severus, nieświadomie odpowiadając na pytanie Harry'ego. — Powinienem już iść. Wrócą tu za kilka minut.

Żałosne „_zostań_" zamarło na końcu jego języka. „_Dlaczego_?" było kolejnym pytaniem, które nie opuściło jego ust. Jeżeli Severus miał powód by odejść, musiał się do tego ustosunkować i mu zaufać, bo przecież nie podjąłby takiej decyzji bezpodstawnie. Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok, dalej będąc pobudzonym i zawiedzionym. Objął się ramionami i skulił, czując przytłaczający niedosyt.

— Rozumiem.

Harry zamknął oczy, słysząc, jak Severus zbiera się do wyjścia i ostrożnie stąpa w drodze do wyjścia.

Drzwi zamknęły się z ledwo słyszalnym kliknięciem i Harry pozwolił sobie na głośne westchnienie.

Przez resztę nocy nie zmrużył nawet oka.

* * *

Harry nawet nie kłopotał się zasłanianiem ust, kiedy ziewnął po raz setny tego dnia. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i delikatnie popchnęła Harry'ego z powrotem na poduszki.

— Steve powiedział, że będziesz się czuć wykończony jeszcze przez parę dni.

— Czuję się już dobrze — wyjaśnił Harry i skrzywił się, kiedy Hermiona znowu powstrzymała go przed wstaniem z łóżka.

— Już zapomniałam, jak potrafisz być okropnym pacjentem — zaśmiała się czule. Po chwili spoważniała, spoglądając na tatuaż Harry'ego. Podczas całej wizyty co jakiś czas na niego zerkała, i Harry wiedział, że choćby Hermiona chciała, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Za dobrze ją znał. — Myślałeś o tym, żeby go usunąć?

— Myślałem — przyznał. — Teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien.

— Dlaczego?

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, błądząc palcem po gładkiej, zabarwionej skórze. Zastanawiał się, czy usunięcie go jest w ogóle możliwe. W pewien sposób przypominał mu Mroczny Znak, jednak nie emanował czymś nieczystym i lepkim, nasączonym czarną magią.

— To część mojego życia, od której nigdy się nie odetnę.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta. Harry zerknął na nią, i cholera, naprawdę dobrze ją znał, bo wiedział, co w tej chwili mogłaby powiedzieć, gdyby nie ugryzła się w porę w język.

_Zmieniłeś się. _

Harry miał dość tego, że wszyscy obchodzą się z nim tak delikatnie jak tylko mogą, jakby był tykającą bombą zegarową.

— Na twoim miejscu odpoczywałabym ile wlezie. Oni — Hermiona wskazała głową drzwi — tylko czekają, aż staniesz na nogi. Mają wiele pytań.

— Kto?

— Rada nadzorcza — wyjaśniła Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły do góry.

— Co? Od kiedy mamy radę nadzorczą? Kto dowodzi… _Feniksami_? — niemal wypluł te słowo. Coś mu podpowiadało, że wiele się zmieniło od czasu jego porwania.

— Demokracja. W miarę swoich możliwości, oczywiście, czasami musimy działać szybciej i bardziej stanowczo. Wiele się zmieniło od czasu twojego… uprowadzenia.

— Tego się domyśliłem. Co z Dumbledore'em?

Hermiona nagle zdała się być zmęczona i zmartwiona, kiedy odparła wymijająco:

— Dumbledore jest… stary. Dowodził już dwiema wojnami. To wystarczy. Zajmuje się szkołą.

— To kto jest w tej całej radzie nadzorczej?

— Pięć osób, wybranych na drodze demokratycznych wyborów. Kingsley, Bones, Hamilton, Burke – tej dwójki możesz nie kojarzyć – i Snape.

— Snape? — powtórzył niedowierzająco.

Hermiona zachichotała.

— Żebyś widział swoją minę!

Harry opadł na poduszki. To wiele wyjaśniało. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć dlaczego Severus musiał się ukrywać z odwiedzinami. Złość zakiełkowała i zakuła go od środka, chociaż jeszcze nie wiedział, na co – na _kogo_ – jest tak wściekły.

— Chcą odpowiedzi, prawda? Chcą wiedzieć, co się działo przez ostatnie parę miesięcy — drążył Harry, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę. — Myślą, że coś wiem…

— Harry…

— … i mają rację. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co przez ten czas widziałem i czego się dowiedziałem — dokończył z satysfakcją. Hermiona gapiła się na niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i zdumienia.

— Harry, powinieneś odpoczywać…

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku — odparł i zrzucił z siebie przykrycie. Hermiona, do tej pory siedząca na brzegu łóżka, gwałtownie się poderwała, schodząc mu z drogi. — Powiedz im, że jestem gotowy.


End file.
